September 16
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: Mexico celebrates her birthday and disturbs the world with her party. Too bad Spain comes along and joins in the fun. Rated for alcohol use.


**September 16  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Monthly Theme Challenge!  
**

**Title: Worse Than America**  
**Characters: America, Mexico, Canada, Britain, France**  
**Challenge: Prompt: Anniversary **  
**Bonus Words: promise, gain, time  
Rating: T for alcohol use.**  
**Summary: Mexico celebrates her birthday and disturbs the world with her party.  
A/N: I am Mexican. Enough said. **

Mexico's loud music and noise-making whistles woke up the entire world. She didn't care, though, because she was celebrating her 202nd birthday, and America and Canada weren't really minding. Besides, she never promised she'd keep her noise down. And the world could gain some knowledge and experience from her wild party antics.

"Dude, you're like totally old," America joked as he walked over to Mexico.

"I know," she said as she handed him a Corona bottle. "I just like to party about it all the time. Don't think you're the only one that gets to enjoy a birthday with so much color and food. Now, let's drink!"

"Maybe you should wait a little," Canada suggested. Mexico handed him a bottle so he wouldn't feel left out.

"_Andale_, Canada! Drink up! Here's to my birthday!"

"The fireworks are ready!" Mexico's boss yelled as he walked past her.

"Get ready, boys! My colors are about to flash in the sky," she said with glittery eyes.

"Let's see if you can top my record of fireworks," America challenged.

Mexico was about to accept when she saw the European nations suddenly walk into her home.

"Would you mind keeping it down, Mexico?" Britain asked with irritation. "Unlike you, some of us are trying to sleep on the other side of the world."

"Oh, _Britania_, live a little! Have a beer! You know you like to drink!"

Britain suddenly lightened up. Alcohol was being offered to him and he couldn't resist. There went the loss of his serious attitude.

"You should try wine, _mon ami_," France suggested with a mischievous smile and his LeRape laugh.

"And you should try my cold Coronas," Mexico offered as the French man blinked and took the bottle in his hands. "Now, drink up, Frenchie. The party just started!"

**Title: Not An Interruption**  
**Characters: America, Mexico, Spain, mentions of Romano, Prussia, and Germany**  
**Challenge: Prompt: Anniversary **  
**Bonus Words: promise, loss, gain, time  
Rating: T **  
**Summary: So Mexico's older brother arrives and the party is not awkward at all. Nope, not at all.  
A/N: I'm trying to be vague here because I don't want to give too much away.**

"What would you do if Spain came?" America asked with that goofy smile of his.

Mexico turned to look at him. "Then, I'd offer him a drink, too. Nobody's going to go without a beer in my party."

"Then, I hope you have one ready because he's here."

The Mexican girl blinked and her eyes spotted the Spaniard that took care of her for so many years, and caused a lot of hardships for her country.

Oh, great, her older brother was here. Her party couldn't get any better. Regaining her composure, she walked over to where Spain and Romano were with two beer bottles. At a time like this, she would not let him see that she was bothered by his presence.

"Happy birthday, _hermanita_," Spain said as he handed her a gift wrapped in paper with her national colors. He may have looked content, but she knew the loss of his colony hurt him too much to ever get over it, much like Britain with America. But she promised herself that she would not let him know she remembered.

"Thanks," she said as he hugged her awkwardly.

The Europeans kept coming in, mostly coming for the beer, which Prussia and Germany were loading up on. Just forget about the party; the beer was the highlight.

However, Mexico and Spain had some kind of conflict started after they drank a bottle of their own.

**Title: Not Like Spain At All**  
**Characters: Spain, Mexicco, Romano**  
**Challenge: Prompt: Anniversary **  
**Bonus Words: promise, loss, gain, time  
Rating: T **  
**Summary: Romano isn't the only one that hates Spain. Too bad her resemblance is far more evident and cannot shake it off. Not even when she parties.  
A/N: I believe that Mexicans and Spaniards are, very much, alike in SO many ways. Mexicans just don't have that lisp. XD**

Mexico did not want any conflict at her party and promised to behave herself around Spain.

He began to talk about how they were both happy when she was his little colony and looked like he could reminisce for a long time, but she wanted to enjoy herself and wanted him to see that she was happy to have gained independent and the loss of his colony was not that bad.

"Come on, Spain! We shouldn't be talking about our _historia_. Let's have some fun. You can show these Europeans how to dance those hot dances you taught me," Mexico encouraged.

"You are always the one to divert from a topic," Spain pointed out with a wry smile.

"Yes, well, I'm trying to enjoy my birthday, Mr. Depressed Idiot," she dead-panned. "I'm about to give El Grito, so you better cheer for me. Now, it's Fiesta Time!"

Spain watched as she walked away and Romano walked towards him with a new beer bottle. "She dissed you, you jerk?"

"No, she went to party. I think she's a little ungrateful," Spain opined.

"No, she just wanted to get away from you."

"Why do you think she'd do that?"

"Because you're a tomato bastard. Now, don't tell me you won't enjoy the party?" Romano asked. "After all, you and her are two in the same."

"She and I are not alike!" Spain exclaimed.

But when he heard some of his music, he couldn't help feel energetic. "Ah, Enrique Iglesias! It's time to party! C'mon, Romano! You know you want to."

Romano stared as the Spaniard walked away. "Oh, yeah, not alike at all."

* * *

_A/N: This was supposed to be for September 16, but I could not post it because I was studying and doing all that crap. But I got to do it, finally! For accuracy purposes, the research I've done and the knowledge I've gained from my fellow Mexicans does not coincide with the historical dates at all, so I'm not sure if Mexico's independence began in 1810 or was acknowledged and gained in 1821. Let's just go with it. Hope you all enjoyed! R/R, plz. Support is love!  
-Auto-_


End file.
